


Ordinary People

by amithegamer1



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Girl I'm in love with you This ain't the honeymoon We're passed the infatuation phase We're right in the thick of love At times we get sick of love It seems like we argue every day I know I misbehaved And you made your mistakes And we both still got room left to grow And though love sometimes hurts I still put you first And we'll make this thing work But I think we should take it slow
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 8





	Ordinary People

"Oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Girl I'm in love with you This ain't the honeymoon We're past the infatuation phase We're right in the thick of love At times we get sick of love It seems like we argue every day I know I misbehaved And you made your mistakes And we both still got room left to grow And though love sometimes hurts I still put you first And we'll make this thing work But I think we should take it slow," Dinah sang, playing the piano, her hands moving peacefully to each key, hitting the correct notes.

_"Laurel!" Dinah groans, as Laurel shook her, waking her up._

_"Get up D," Laurel says, Laurel sighed._

_"I made breakfast," Laurel says, Dinah opened her eyes, staring at Laurel, in disbelief._

_"You did?" She asks, as Laurel shrugged her shoulders._

_"Ordered Cooked same thing," Laurel says, Dinah rolled her eyes._

_"Alright," Dinah gives in, Laurel smiles, grabbing her hand._

_"Come on," Laurel says, pulling Laurel off her bed, Dinah laughs._

Dinah smiles, "We're just ordinary people We don't know which way to go 'Cause we're ordinary people Maybe we should take it slow Take it slow, oh-oh This time we'll take it slow Take it slow, oh-oh This time we'll take it slow This ain't a movie no No fairy tale conclusion ya'll It gets more confusing every day, oh Sometimes it's heaven sent Then we head back to hell again We kiss, then we make up on the way I hang up you call We rise and we fall And we feel like just walking away As our love advances We take second chances Though it's not a fantasy I still want you to stay," Dinah says, Laurel smiles at Dinah, nodding her head.

_Dinah comes behind Laurel, wrapping her arms around her, with a smile, "Hey Laur," Dinah says, causing Laurel to smile, and turned to around._

_"Hey D," Laurel says, before raising a brow._

_"So you're ready?" Laurel asks, as Dinah nodded her head._

_"Never been more ready in my life," Dinah says, as Laurel smiled._

_"Me either," Laurel says, linking their hands._

_"we're doing this," Dinah says, holding up their hands, as Laurel nods._

_"together..." They said._

"We're just ordinary people We don't know which way to go 'Cause we're ordinary people Maybe we should take it slow Take it slow, oh-oh This time we'll take it slow Take it slow, oh-oh This time we'll take it slow Take it slow Maybe we'll live and learn Maybe we'll crash and burn Maybe you'll stay Maybe you'll leave Maybe you'll return," Dinah sang, staring at the piano.

_"I don't like normal," Laurel says, as Dinah chuckles._

_"me either," Dinah says, Laurel smiled._

_"I'm from a different earth and I'm a metahuman nothing about me is nothing," Laurel says, as Dinah turned to her, with a smile._

_"Well it's good at we don't like it," Dinah says, as Laurel nodded her head._

"Maybe another fight Maybe we won't survive But maybe we'll grow We never know, baby you and I We're just ordinary people We don't know which way to go, yeah, hey 'Cause we're ordinary people Maybe we should take it slow," Dinah sang, Laurel smiles, listening to her beautiful voice.

_"I'll rather not die," Dinah says, as they walked to the edge of the build on the roof._

_"You're not going to die," Laurel says, before wrapping her arms around Dinah's waist pulling her closer to her chest._

_"I got you D you're going to be fine," Laurel says, softly, Dinah smiles feeling the wind blow on her._

"We're just ordinary people We don't know which way to go 'Cause we're ordinary people Maybe we should take it slow," Dinah sang, slowing down, hitting the key, making softly and slow sounds, before looking at Laurel, with a smile, as the blonde sat beside her.

"That was beautiful," Laurel says, with a returned smile.

"I love you, Laur," Dinah says, as Laurel smiles.

"I love you too," Laurel says, before kissing her, with all the love in their hearts.

At first I hated you now I'm in love with you life changed but in a good now I'm glad to say we're not...

_Ordinary People,_

_Take it slow, oh-oh This time we'll take it slow Take it slow, oh-oh This time we'll take it slow Take it slow, slow This time we'll take it slow Take it slow, oh This time we'll take it slow_


End file.
